


Such A Tease

by ski167



Series: Pen Caps and Pacifiers [4]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Wade Wilson, Kinky, M/M, Oral Fixation, Smut, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ski167/pseuds/ski167
Summary: Deadpool sets some rules, and Peter.... well, Peter tries his best to follow them.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Pen Caps and Pacifiers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725007
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Such A Tease

**Author's Note:**

> so I've kind of given up on this, I know where I want it to be but I can't seem to get there :/ if anyone would like to take over or anything lmk

Wade tilted Peter's chin up, smirking at him. Peter looked up at him with wide brown eyes. He gave a pleading look, not wanting to break the rule to speak. 

"Aw, baby boy, don't give me those eyes. You knew exactly what you were getting into when we started this. Now, are you gonna be good for me?" Wade said in a sultry tone. Peter nodded.

All this had started when Wade set a single rule for Peter. Keep the pacifier in the whole time, you do whatever you want. Drop it, you give a bj and go to bed horny. Peter had quickly agreed, partly because Wade had already gotten him excited. But he hadn't known it would be like _this_. Wade really took his time teasing Peter. Almost torturous. Whining and reacting only provoked Wade. Peter fluttered his lashes, hoping to lessen the teasing. He knew Wade was a sucker for almost anything he did. Wade faltered for a split second, then leaned down to kiss Peter's neck. He sucked hard, biting gently, leaving hickeys up and down Peter's neck. Peter moaned a little and closed his eyes. Wade's hands trailed lower down his body. One came to rest on his hip, the other reaching back and grabbing his ass. Peter cautiously moved his hips forward, trying to get _some_ friction. Wade moved the hand on Peter's hip down to his crotch. 

"Oh, so hard for me already? I know, I'm irresistible," Wade smirked. "But you gotta wait babe." Peter whined. Deadpool didn't tease him like this often, but when he did, he went all out. Wade leaned down to position his mouth over the bulge in Peter's boxers. He mouthed over the hard length, giving him a taste of what was to come, pun definitely intended. Wade shifted one hand and slowly moved it over Peter's length. Peter was a little frustrated, everything was moving so slow. He arched his back. Wade's fingers were working magic, twirling and circling his hard cock just right. He pulled away abruptly. Peter gave him a pouty look. He did not appreciate the absence of the fingers. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one was based on a prompt from @justwishingtoreadandwrite, so it's kind of dedicated to them, and hopefully, they like it! Of course, I hope everyone else does too


End file.
